Give Me Love
by superduperizee
Summary: AU. Finding love has never been this chaotic. Especially when you're hitting targets to trigger affections. GrayXJuvia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Give Me Love

What is the exact definition of love? They said it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. It's sweet, it's magical, it can bring smile to people's faces.

They also said it has a dark side. It can lead to emotional instability, depression, sadness. Love brings pain. When love is not reciprocated, it gives birth to hatred. Funny how such a positive emotion can lead to a negative offspring.

It's bitter. It's painful. It's delusional. Love can bring tears of anguish to people who are broken by it.

How ironic that the very feeling that can make you feel alive can also make you want to die.

* * *

When you ask a girl like Juvia, she wouldn't know what to say. She had been deprived of the feeling. Nobody wanted her to feel that emotion. It was like a curse instilled upon her since birth.

Her parents didn't like her. She wondered why. As far as she knew, parents should treat their children with love and care. What's wrong with her parents? Why didn't they want her?

Things didn't change when she was brought to the orphanage. The other children hated her. They always bullied her. They would lock her in a room full cockroaches and mice. They always got her in trouble, which in turn, would make the head mistress mad and give her a punishment. Why are they so mean? Shouldn't friends take care of each other? What's wrong with them? Why do they hate her so much?

Then again, they didn't regard her as their "friend".

A few lonely years more and she realized there is nothing wrong with them. Something is wrong with her.

And so, since then, she lived a life of self-loathing.

* * *

Love. What a foreign feeling.

She would always laugh a sarcastic laugh whenever she watched the television, a soap opera wherein a guy and a girl hate each other; one saves the other from a dangerous situation and begin to fall in love. Then their parents disapprove and try their best to keep them from becoming closer. They part ways, the girl knowing he broke her heart and plans on taking revenge. And the guy, as innocent as he is, makes her fall in love with him again. The girl falls once more, and their romance is given another chance.

The thought of it made her want to shatter every piece of glass in her house. How come she couldn't get any of those portions of drama herself?

She knew something was wrong with her but she never figured out what.

She wished she knew and she could change it and everything will be normal for her.

Juvia just wanted to feel loved.

And something happened that made her crave for that feeling more.

* * *

It was a random day and she was getting coffee from a nearby café. She sat next to a window and watched people pass by. Her eyes lingered on a girl with short, blue hair that has a lighter shade than hers. She was carrying books like she took a trip to the library.

Nothing was wrong with that. Then Juvia saw a guy who sat down a chair near hers. He was grumpy and snobbish. She could have sworn he hated the world. He has a dark aura and his eyes were piercing like knives.

And then Juvia heard a whisper at the back of her head.

_"Could you feel the connection those two have? They would make a great couple! "_

Juvia's eyes widened as she turned around and looked for the person who whispered.

There was no one there.

Grabbing her purse, she stood up and left, thinking she was going crazy to match random people together.

A few minutes later she was at the comfort of her flat. There wasn't much in it. She lived alone. Juvia only has a table for two, not like someone's going to visit her from time to time, then there's her bed, her closet, a small bathroom and a nice and comfortable living room. She also has this wonderful figurine of an angel that she owned since she was six and a letter beside it—

A letter? Juvia Loxar didn't receive letters, aside from bills, that is.

Who could have put this on the table when her house was locked?

She reached for the envelope and opened it. She saw a blue piece of paper and written on it was:

_"You are the chosen one."_

Juvia was startled for a minute before she thought someone was messing with her. Yeah, maybe that's it; someone's playing a joke on her that she wouldn't appreciate.

She was about to throw the envelope away when she felt something heavy and hard inside. _'That's funny,' _she thought. _'There wasn't anything in here a while ago.'_

The lady was surprised to see a necklace. It was bronze and it has two hearts overlapping each other with an arrow struck through them as its design.

_"Go on, wear it."_ It was the voice again.

She didn't wear it, but Juvia hid it in her drawer.

* * *

Some days passed after the incident and Juvia was sitting at the park alone. She didn't like crowded places that much and there were lots of people that afternoon. When the girl was ready to leave, she saw a glimpse of a beautiful lady, about her age and a young man, sitting opposite her. Juvia eyed them warily.

"Those two obviously like each other! They're just too shy to confess. Wanna help them?" Oh, that mischievous voice in her head again. Juvia thought she was going insane. Maybe she finally figured out what was wrong with her?

Shaking her head, she wandered the streets to get to her crib._ 'Matchmaking,'_ she thought. _'A girl who doesn't know love could never do that.'_

* * *

There was it again. Instead of an envelope, it was a package. What conspiracy did the world manage to pull off against her?

Sighing a long sigh, she opened the box with caution and was surprised with what she saw.

Juvia picked up the bow, once again, bronze, and has the same design as the necklace. There were arrows, too.

What in the world was happening?

"Relax, you're the chosen one." She heard someone say behind her back. It's awfully familiar…

"You're the voice inside my head!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that." The little lady smiled. She looked so sweet and gentle that she was gaining Juvia's trust fast.

"Who are you?" The dumbfounded Juvia asked.

The lady in question sat down with Juvia before finding her voice. "I'm Mavis, the goddess of love and friendship. I could also be a goddess of family, too." She giggled.

Juvia knew this was the sign given to her to know she was getting crazy.

"No, you're not." Mavis told her.

"Not what?" Juvia narrowed her eyes.

"You're not getting crazy." Mavis took the bluenette's hand. "I came here to ask you a favor."

"If Juvia says no?" she said, retracting her hand. She was beginning to get doubtful.

The goddess smiled. "You're going to give in one way or another. I calculated everything and you are perfect for the job."

Juvia sighed. "Juvia guesses that she has no choice."

And Mavis told her the request.

"You see, my subordinate just resigned from her job that was assigned to her due to some…circumstances. So I need you to replace her." She explained happily.

"And what job would that be?" Juvia asked, feeling a little nervous from what answer the crazy goddess has.

"Being cupid…"

Mavis said it so casually that Juvia began to feel irritated. Juvia stood up and eyed the goddess.

"Why Juvia? Why would you choose someone like Juvia, who was deprived of love and care all her life to be a damn cupid who would match up people and live happily ever after?"

Mavis thought for a while before answering the teary-eyed girl. "You'll have the answer when you take the job. You'll feel it and when you feel it, go to the one person who's the most important to you."

"Important to Juvia? Well, Mavis-san, that's not possible. No one has ever been important to me since forever."

"You'll find one. I guarantee you that." She smiled.

Juvia realized that her genuine smile gave her hope—something she's never had before.

And like a child to be thrown in the air, trusting her mother because she'll catch him, Juvia said yes.

"I'm glad you accepted the job." Mavis said, sincerity pooling over her eyes.

"So this cupid thing, how will Juvia do it?"

"Oh, of course! You have to know the rules!"

"Rules?"

"Yes, there are rules." Mavis told Juvia. "Rule one, never get caught. You'll have to stealthily hit your target. If you ever get caught, run as fast as you can or use your wing to fly."

"Wings?" Juvia asked again, already having an information overload.

"Yes, wings! You'll' have them later." Mavis clapped and giggled before continuing. "Rule two, make sure your aim is good. You don't want people falling for the wrong person and break hearts, do you?"

The girl shook her head.

"Very good. Now, rule three, take care of those things." She pointed to the bow and arrows. "Your bow and arrow should only be yours to use. Some evil goddess wants them to spread chaos and hatred all over the world, so keep them in good hands! Understood?" Mavis asked the girl with a sweet but somehow authoritative voice.

"Yes, ma'am!" Juvia replied.

"So those are the rules. Now that I've had filled you with information, it's time to wear this." Mavis walked towards Juvia, handing her the necklace she hid in her drawer. She accepted the necklace and put it around her neck. She let go of it and stopped just above her chest. The necklace was very visible—the bronze color contrasted with her pale skin.

"That way, you'll get to know the other cupids."

Juvia stopped midway admiring the necklace.

"There are other cupids?" Juvia asked. Oh, the world is full of enchanting mysteries that she didn't bother to unfold.

"Of course, honey! You'll meet them in the near future. If you saw one of these around their necks, they are definitely a cupid!" Mavis winked at her.

"W-would they be Juvia's friends?" A tone of hope is evident in her voice.

"Two hundred percent sure." Mavis answered. "They could even regard you as family."

And Juvia knew that this day marked the changing of her life.

"Thank you, Mavis-sama." She smiled and gave the goddess a powerful hug.

Mavis giggled like a child. Juvia liked that an did the same. She hadn't giggled before.

The hug was long, comforting and trusting. Juvia released the charming goddess. "I guess I should go. Don't worry I'll visit you from time to time."

"Juvia promises she'd be a good cupid! Juvia will take care of the bow and arrow."

Mavis nodded and was about to jump off the window when she remembered something.

"Before I go, I have to give you a signature power!"

Juvia was startled once again. This day was full of surprises.

"Signature power?!"

"Well you see," Mavis started, "the other cupids have these signature powers. When the arrow hits the target, it could transform into flame, wind, ice or umm… just swords." She explained.

Juvia, listening carefully, asked, "Then, what's best for Juvia, Mavis-sama?"

The goddess beamed. "Water. It suits you best." She giggled again. "Goodbye for now, Juvia-chan! Your wings will arrive before midnight!"

And with blinding light, the goddess left Juvia alone in her house.

She never knew she would be given such a task. Who would've thought that a girl craving for love would give triggering shots of affection to others?

Juvia hoped she would find love as well.

She trusted Mavis' words that the other cupids would be her friends and family. She trusted the words of the goddess of love and friendship.

"Finally." Although still early, she went to her bed and drifted off to sleep. To wonderland.

Finally, she was going to experience love.

By the end of the night, the job of cupid would be consuming Juvia Loxar.

* * *

Hello! It's been a while. I got caught up with academic business. We've also finished our thesis defense so I have time to write my first multi-chapter story.

This was inspired by Ed Sheeran's music video for his song "Give Me Love".

I intended this to be serious but then I thought of Mavis and she has a bubbly personality. -.-

Feel free to pinpoint my grammar mistakes and send me a message. It would be much appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

A little review would brighten up my day. :))

-superduperizee


	2. Chapter 2

Give Me Love

Chapter Two

.

.

.

.

She never wanted to murder an alarm clock this much. Juvia wanted to sleep in, despite the long day awaiting her. The lady was sleep deprived due to the intense pain on her back.

Oh yeah, her wings.

She didn't expect them this to hurt this bad.

When midnight came, she woke up and immediately touched her back on reflex. Her sight was a bit hazy then, and she saw a note beside her pillow. Scribbled neatly was, _"Just think with what you want to do with them… Appear, Fly, Protection, Disappear. -Mavis"._

Juvia raised her eyebrows at that. She wanted to try, but at that moment, she needed to sleep.

And so morning came and the pain on her back hadn't gone yet. She stretched her arms and legs and stood in front of the mirror. She prepared herself.

"Well, here goes nothing." She thought.

Just as she silently said the word "appear", the feeling on her back intensified. It was like her skin, her flesh was being ripped in half. She fell on her knees, finding some support where she could hold on to. She closed her eyes and wait for the feeling to stop.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Juvia's breathing became normal again. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead and began to stand up again. She gently opened her eyes and the view in front the lady surprised her.

She has wings.

Feathery wings. Not those fairy wings most girls use during Halloween.

She has feathery, blue wings. Like those wings depicted in paintings of angels.

Juvia sat on her unmade bed and sighed. They were still a lot of questions unanswered. She knew the basics. Mavis told her to aim properly and all but some things were bothering her.

At what time of the day could she do it? She's not invisible to just walk around people and stab them with an arrow. She'd get arrested if she does that.

How would she hide her bow and arrow? Her friendly weapons are big and noticeable. It's not like she can reason that she'll just hunt in the woods or attending an archery contest.

And most importantly, when will she meet her co-cupids? Juvia needed their help. She's sure they're much more experienced in this duty they have.

Juvia's frustration continued from there on. Didn't Mavis say she was going to pay Juvia a visit? She wished it was this day. Standing up, she walked to the corner of her room and picked up her weapons.

Really, they were nothing out of the ordinary. They were classical to look at and certainly something to be admired. No problem in that department. It would be just too weird to see a girl, clad in a dainty dress, carrying such things.

So how will she do it?

Juvia placed her bow and arrow on her bed and make her way to the bathroom.

"Disappear." She whispered softly and her wings hid itself from the naked eye.

She took off her clothes and turned on the shower. Juvia smiled at herself while the water was making contact on her skin.

She'll do what she does best—being weird.

* * *

The novice cupid found herself in alleyways to hide from people. Before finding her very first "target", Juvia should first find a suitable place to release her projectile attacks. So she searched and searched for a high spot.

She found a large balcony facing the streets and a lot of people passing by.

Juvia knew it was rude to trespass and she'd probably be sued for what's she was going to do but what's life without taking any risks?

And so, on her command, her wings appeared and she flew towards the balcony making sure no one saw her.

* * *

She set her feet softly on the ground and made her wings disappear. She looked through the glass door and wondered if there were people inside and just hoped that they're not. She always took a look at the balcony across her and made sure there were no signs of people as well. She'd be damn screwed if someone saw her.

Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate and follow the voice that would help her find the person worthy to be hit by the arrow. If she could just locate him… or her.

Well, this was hard.

"_Grab your weapon and prepare yourself. Point it where your instincts tell you."_

Juvia couldn't be thankful enough for that voice.

Trusting her instincts, she pointed downwards, ready to charge the arrow that desperately wanted to be released.

* * *

It was an unusually hot day for a certain guy. He wasn't used to getting hot. It felt sticky as if he needed to go take a shower every five minutes. He was apparently not happy with the humidity he's feeling right now. He got out of his bed, not surprised by the fact that he had already stripped down to his birthday suit.

The guy was going to take a shower when he noticed the curtains still preventing the sunlight from passing through the room. And the glass door's closed too.

"Damn that flame-brain!" He said in a whisper.

And so, with his swift hands, he parted the drapes and let the sunshine in…

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'll bring them. I will be there in 25 minutes." A white-haired man said over the phone, while he was putting on his socks and leather shoes. He opened his closet and took out a decent looking polo shirt and stormed his way out of the bedroom and went in front of his open terrace door, with his back facing his balcony.

The guy kept on talking on the phone that he didn't notice the trouble awaiting him.

If that would be called trouble.

* * *

The raven-haired man couldn't believe his eyes. The glass door was locked and there no way she could have used their front door. It was only him and his roommate that have the keys. So it was a complete mystery for him to see a blue-haired chick, clad in a dainty, dainty dress with such dangerous weapons in her hands, pointing downwards.

This spelled trouble for the man.

So he opened the door and startled the young lady.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing in our balcony?"

* * *

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing in our balcony?" She heard a deep voice of a man and let out a small shriek. She became so nervous that that she released the arrow straight towards the other building where the balcony door was opened and hit a man.

Well, she was so screwed. Thankfully, the man behind her was too focused on having answers on how she got there.

_May the angels accept me in the heavens._

* * *

"Alright, alright. Goodbye for now." As the white haired man turned his phone off, he felt something hit him. And judging from the way he's feeling, it was really, really wet. Another prank pulled off by the guy from the other building.

The man was beyond pissed off. Oh, that bastard would pay, big time.

As he turned around, ready to reprimand the annoying son of a bitch, he saw a girl. A lovely girl with flowing blue hair and beautiful eyes. His heart began to pound at the sight of the angelic lady.

"This may be what they call love at first sight."

* * *

"Hey I'm talking to you. Who are you and how did you get here?" The young man said, slightly annoyed that the girl still wasn't facing him and wasn't answering his questions.

Juvia began to tremble. Well, at least she tried her best to hit her target. Along with that, she was dragged into such mess with a man he doesn't even know. She wanted to escape her current predicament and flying came to her mind. However plausible since she had her wings now, she can't afford to be seen by the guy behind her and the guy in front of her from the opposite building. Along with that, there a lot of people down the street.

So, with no other choice, Juvia faced the man who owned the trespassed balcony and asked for an apology.

"J-Juvia's sorry, She didn't mean to int—" She stopped mid-sentence when he saw the guy.

He was in the nude. Oh dear, she can see everything! Well, she said goodbye to her virgin eyes.

She quickly placed her unoccupied hand over her eyes to prevent her from seeing more, however she liked the view. She needed to focus on other things, like how to explain why she got there or why was she peeking at him—

Oh, for the love of humanity. She will have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

She was a weird girl. That he was sure of. He wanted to just let the girl walk out of their apartment door but they are too many questions that needed to be answered. He wanted this to get over with as soon as possible but he wouldn't allow this peculiar girl to leave without his roommate getting his ass over here and help him question the girl in front of him.

He asked her to sit on the couch while he got himself dressed. He was afraid that she would flee when he put on his clothes but astonishingly, the young woman didn't budge. She had her head down and she was still carrying that dangerous weapon of hers in her hands.

Those bow and arrow looked familiar. Doesn't his pink-haired roommate own that kind of thing, too?

"Where'd you get that?" He asked. She just looked at him with a confused look.

"Aren't you going to ask who am I?"

"I asked you that already and you didn't answer."

"Oh. Juvi—"

It was then that the front door of the guy's apartment opened and closed with a loud bang.

"Oi Gray, Your shoes are in the way! You go get them or I'll put them in the trash!" A loud voice rang as a young man with a toothy grin walked in the living room. He then noticed the girl sitting on the couch. His eyes trailed to the bow she was holding.

"Hey miss, are those mine?" He asked.

"N-no! This is Juvia's!" She replied rather quickly.

"Juvia? I'm Natsu," He extended his hand to shake hers. Natsu smiled as she took his hand. "So how do you know Gray?"

The guy named Gray groaned. "We do not know each other. I just saw her trespassing our balcony, holding that bow just like yours."

Juvia smiled nervously. "Well, Juvia is… an archery enthusiast?" She said, her tone unsure. She just hoped both men bought her excuse.

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That was what Natsu told me when we met with that weird stuff you're holding." Gray said, disinterested.

Natsu eyed the girl named Juvia. She scanned her from head to toe and she seemed normal to her. Then his eyes stopped on her necklace. That piece of accessory that he also has.

This is interesting. So she was the new cupid Mavis was talking about.

Truth be told, Natsu went out to jog and privately talk to their boss. She said that there is a newbie and she needed their help.

She really was a newbie. She can't even hide her own bow and arrow!

Meanwhile, Gray excused himself to take a shower.

"Entertain her while I'm gone. Don't let her leave until she tells you why she's here and how the fuck did she get in our balcony when the terrace door is locked." Gray whispered to Natsu as he made his way to the bathroom.

Natsu offered Juvia a smile as he sat on the couch beside her. He decided to spark up a conversation and went direct to the point.

"So… you're a cupid too." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. But not for Juvia.

The young woman was startled with what he said. Is it that obvious?

Then she thought about his statement.

_"So… you're a cupid too."_

Could he be?

"Natsu-san, right? Are you one of the cupids too?" Juvia asked the man who was still grinning at her.

Natsu showed her the necklace he has under his shirt. It was the same as hers and that's all the answer she ever needed. For today.

"It's hard at first but you'll get there in time. Mavis was a bit busy today and can't meet you now." He informed the girl.

Juvia nodded and silently thanked the heavens to finally meet someone who could actually help her, and an experienced one at that!

Natsu can't remember when Mavis asked him to be a cupid but it was a long time already. And he has a lot of experience and instinct to know that this newbie cupid named Juvia and Gray, the hell of a bastard roommate, actually has chemistry. Although it may be just a hint, it was there.

But of course she still hasn't felt it.

Cupids can't figure out who would be "the one" for them. It was simply Mavis' rule that they can't know who their supposed soul mate is.

And that's one of the reasons why there a lot of cupids asked to do their job. Other cupids could sense the chemistry of compatibility of their fellow cupids. Maybe he'll do Juvia a favor if they became close friends. He just needed a proper timing to make Gray close to her.

As he continue to converse with the peculiar lady and answered her queries like "How would I hide my bow and arrow when I'm in public?" or something like that, Natsu heard Gray stepping out of the bathroom and maybe heading towards where they are now.

He turned to Juvia. "Go," he asked her, "I'll cover up for you. Practice how to hide your weapons." Natsu whispered to Juvia.

Juvia smiled brightly at him like what he had done earlier when they met. She got up from her seat and bowed down.

"Natsu-san, thank you for all the help! Juvia hopes she'll be your friend!" with that, she made her way to the door and went out of the apartment.

Natsu smirked. "Maybe you'll become some pseudo sister-in-law if mine one day." He said to himself.

As Gray went back to the room to check his friend and the weird girl, he noticed she wasn't there anymore. He called Natsu's attention.

"You idiot! I told you not to let her out without me hearing her answers!" Gray shouted while he dried his hair with his towel.

Natsu snickered. "You never said that. You said, 'Don't let her go, not until I get answers.' With or without you, I can ask her to leave."

Gray gave him a death glare before deciding to drop it off. He was too grumpy today to fight this idiot.

"So? What did she say?"

"How she got there in the balcony? She has wings. She flew to get there. Juvia said she was out to practice her aim." The young man answered his roommate nonchalantly.

Oh, now Gray was pissed.

"Fuck you. I'm heading out."

Natsu laughed at him. "Be careful! An angel might just fall on you!"

Gray closed the door with a loud thud.

* * *

Hi! First of all, I'm really sorry if this came out late. I got caught up with our recognition and graduation day and some job hunting stuff.

Again, thank you for taking time to read this! I hope to hear from you, especially next week since it's Gruvia week. I'm writing fics for the week long celebration now. Better be prepared. :)

If you happen to see any mistakes, do me a favor and point them out for me. It would be greatly appreciated.

Have a happy day! Smile!


	3. Chapter 3

Give me Love

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Over the course of three weeks, Juvia had learned a lot of different techniques from Natsu. She had learned how to hide her bow and arrow in her necklace with just one command. It was of big help for her since Mavis was busy with unearthly duties, as the other cupid referred to it, that their boss can't visit and guide Juvia with her new work.

And speaking of the task given to her, the new cupid was proud that she had already triggered five couples' affections and she was more than happy with the results. She became ecstatic with every hit of the arrow she made.

The one she saw at the cafe weeks ago— she had known that their names were Gajeel and Levy, and they were her first "victims". One time during her visit at the public library, she befriended the girl and talked to her casually like she had never done before. She asked her about what books would she recommend to her. To Juvia, she was a really smart and sweet lady. The girl introduced herself as Levy McGarden. Levy talked about her frequent visits to the library and she loved books, an awful lot of them, and any genre will do. Juvia was amazed by how much she knew- from the strangest of things to the most trivial of facts, Levy knew them all. It was a good conversation until it had to be cut up by a fearless-looking man.

He introduced himself as Gajeel and to Juvia, he seemed nice. Contrary to his exterior, the man was somewhat gentle to Levy, although Juvia was sure a lot of people didn't see the gentleness in him' probably because he doesn't want to show it and it would ruin his 'bad boy personality.

And with exchange of goodbyes, the two left the library leaving Juvia alone to look at their retreating figures.

There was always this magical feeling present in Juvia's heart whenever she saw two people, who were strangers to each other before, were now, in a way, together, thanks to her instincts and passionate actions of making them realize they have a shot at love.

As she explored into it deeply, Juvia was getting fond of her job. It was actually fun, exciting and fulfilling. The newest addition to the Cupid Family was pleased to see strangers become friends and from there on, test if they really have the chemistry and mutual feelings that Juvia thought they've had. The whole concept of being right with her instincts was something she was proud of as of the moment. Juvia hoped she wouldn't mess up or it would really make her feel really upset.

A smile graced her lips as she remembered the first successful attempt she had at hitting a target. Sensing their compatibility was a piece of cake when they were around each other, but finding a perfect opportunity to strike them the arrow of affection was something entirely different.

Especially when they were in a crowded area and pretty much everyone else would think that she's a psychopath trying to kill people in a rather medieval way.

That's hard, right?

Luckily, Gajeel and Levy, who still did not know each other yet that time, decided to pay a visit to an old park that wasn't popular with many people. It was located quite far away from the city proper and was visited by adults and old people to relax, since it was a quiet area. Although old and almost abandoned, it was a decent place to hang out. There were big trees that provided shade for the park goers and a lot of benches for sitting down.

That was an instant success for Juvia. The bushes were a perfect place to be hidden from prying eyes. As she crept up from behind the bushes, she summoned her bow and arrow, just how Natsu had taught her and aimed the pointed magical weapon at Gajeel. There was something telling her to point it to the guy.

Well, Mavis advised her to follow her instincts. And that's what she had done.

She released her grip and as soon as the bow hit his back, she hid quickly before he turned around. Juvia could only think of disaster when she's the first one he'd see. The blunette saw him jumped from where he had seated and turned around to check if someone threw some kind of a water ball at him. When he saw nothing, he turned around once again. His eyes caught a glimpse of the girl reading a book in front of him and he smirked to himself. When Juvia saw that, it was her cue to leave the area unnoticed by citizens passing by.

Days went by and she saw and felt connections between two other people. Now this was a challenge for her. Both the guy and the girl almost never left the company of their friends, and even if they were alone, both of them were pretty fond of crowded places. One of their favorite places to visit individually was the restaurant downtown. It was quite well-known to passers-by, always full of people catching up with each other.

Juvia was trying to find the perfect timing for them but it seemed that it was impossible because of the fancy to go to places surrounded by too many people. Several days had passed and she still hadn't hit her target. It was getting to the point that she was frustrated with the two of them. Agitation shot up through her nerves that she just wanted to go over them and hit one of them with the arrow and ask to look at the other.

As she watched them sitting in their respected tables, opposite each other, Juvia frowned at how she would do this. The girl found a perfect spot to observe them from afar. She stirred her tea over and over again that she was sure the tea would yell at her, if it could talk, with what she had been doing.

She really needed Natsu's help right now.

Not hesitating a bit, she dialed Natsu's number, not minding if she disturbed him or not. Juvia sought for some advice and he was the one who could give that to her.

The pink-haired man became a tutor to her whenever she wanted assistance to fulfill her duties. He's been helping her since day one and Juvia showed her gratitude in every way she can.

Natsu was an overly-active guy who's loud enough to wake up an old couple living on the apartment complex next to theirs. It was refreshing for Juvia, who's a shy and timid lady and rarely voiced out her concerns and opinions, to meet and be friends with someone like him. Her mind drifted off and began to think about the complexities of their personalities. Juvia wondered if the other cupids have eccentric personalities too.

The ringing stopped and a loud and cheerful voice could be heard from the other side of the line, and it was clearly Natsu's.

"Hey, you need something?" She liked the fact that he got to the point as soon as he can and Juvia wished she could do that too.

"Yes Natsu-san, Juvia has a... problem." She was getting stressed by the situation she was in and she had bigger matters to attend to by now. "Have you ever hit someone in a crowded public area?" Juvia allowed herself to close her eyes and did some clearing of her mind. If Natsu said yes, she has to process everything he said and memorize it and if not, then, she'd think of her own plan.

"Oh, that. Just command your weapon to be invisible. You're the only one who would be able to see it. Well, I can see it too. Considering you're the only cupid there, you're the only one to see." He finished with a smirk that Juvia even heard it over the phone.

Said girl noted what her friend has just said. "How would Juvia hit them?" She could make the bow and arrow invisible alright, but people around would get confused and baffled if she made that 'hitting-the-target-with-an-arrow' stance.

Natsu let out an audible laugh. "Listen, Juvia, you just command your bow to hit the target with itself."

To say that the new cupid was confused was an understatement. "Natsu, I don't get it. Why do we have rule number one if it can be done with the weapon invisible?" Juvia asked, playing with her necklace as if testing what Natsu had advised her to do.

She could hear the faint 'tsk' of the guy on the line.

"That's only for dramatic purposes." He started, letting out a small sigh. "You know, people depict Cupid as this cute little angel, who could rival Gray's perversion in my opinion, trying to make people fall in love blindly without giving a shit, flying with his wings. I guess Mavis just wants us to portray him."

Juvia let out a girly laugh when she heard that. Mavis was just too playful not to do that. "Speaking of your friend, he isn't too suspicious of Juvia, is he?" Their last encounter didn't end well and she hadn't even formally said goodbye when she left their place, but hopefully Natsu made some excuse to get her out of trouble.

"Don't worry about that prick. Believe me, he is as dumb as he could get." He said, amused that Juvia was concerned about what he'd thought of her, while he was making fun of his roommate.

Eyeing her surroundings as she took a glance at her target, Juvia thought about her meeting with the raven-haired guy. He seemed harsh at first but she thought he's nice. Maybe he was just surprised with what a girl like her was doing in their balcony.

"That's rude, Natsu-san. Anyway, thank you for the help," Juvia was ready to do what she had to do "Goodbye!"

"Okay! Good luck with that." Natsu hang up the phone and continued disturbing the sleep of one of his best friends.

Commanding to release her bow and arrow and making them invisible, Juvia was ready to get back to business.

The young woman glanced at the place, and made sure that her arrow was really not seen by the unprotected of the people around her. Placing her right hand on her chin and acting nonchalantly like she was just chilling on her table, Juvia directed her eyes to the floating weapons and commanding them to aim for the woman with purple hair writing on her notebook. From her angle, the lady cupid saw how her aim had just landed with the splash of water on her back.

_"Look at the right man. Look at the right man!"_ She chanted in her thoughts as the woman stopped momentarily with what she had been doing. This was the part Juvia dreaded the most- she was always frightened after she hit people with the arrow. The thought of a target getting hit and looking at the wrong person for the first time after being shot was just nerve-wracking.

Covering her face with her left hand and putting enough space between her fingers to make way for her eyes, Juvia watched as the purple-haired lady slowly looked up to the man in front of her, two tables away from where she was.

The man whom Juvia felt was the right guy for the lady she just aimed with an arrow at.

She sighed, contented as she took a sip of the tea she ordered. Juvia watched the scene unfolding in front of her, as both her targets exchanged shy glances at each other, which she thought was adorable and a nice start. As she stood up and began to take her leave, Juvia can't push away a question that she needed to ask Mavis.

For a moment there she paused from making her way to the exit and shook her head smiling. There were other couples she needed to help get together. Her question can wait.

Continuing her leave, she headed out to where her next targets may be and assist them in falling in love.

* * *

Days had already passed since her chosen fifth couple had gotten together because of her assistance. As the sun shone brightly on a very familiar place for Juvia, she sat down on a bench in front of it, staring at how, over the years, the orphanage where she was from, changed. To her it looked lively than when she was staying there. There were bright colors everywhere that complemented the natural hues of the environment around it. The place was stunning in Juvia's eyes but the memories from her childhood stay there was miserable, no matter how much she wanted them to be erased from her mind.

Her eyes then wandered to the playground beside the shelter and Juvia was surprised that it was bigger than before. There were more swings, slides and see-saws. She watched as some children played ball in groups and others played as partners. And it was sad to see a girl like her sitting on one of the swings alone. The little girl, from her estimate, was twelve years old and has the same blue color of her hair. It reached up to her hips and it was silky-straight, compared to Juvia's mid back length and waviness. One thing she noticed about her that she surely didn't have during her stay there was her smile. It was rejuvenating and bright, a smile that spelled how much the girl was care-free. Maybe she wasn't that alone. And true enough, she had a white cat on her lap, sleeping soundly as she caressed it gently.

Maybe a companion was what Juvia needed back in those days. If she had one, maybe she wouldn't be as gloomy as people thought her to be.

She grimaced at the thought. If her company back then were as supportive and friendly and caring as these kids now, maybe Juvia had a shot at being a little girl with a care-free smile.

Almost seven years had passed since she left the place and to Juvia, it seemed that the orphanage had become warm and enjoyable as it could get. The atmosphere was different and the woman wondered if it was still managed by the same head mistress as before.

Completely lost to her musings, Juvia didn't notice a car that stopped in front of the house. A young man clad in simple clothing got out of the car door. He was about to head straight to the gates of the orphanage when she caught his attention. He slowly walked to where she was, and called her out by a simple greeting.

"Hey." He said, puzzled by her presence in front of the shelter. "Aren't you that girl from… some time ago?" The guy was sure it was her, he clearly remembered her blue hair and her weirdness.

Shocked by his appearance in front of her, Juvia flushed a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Ah, yes. Juvia was that girl from some time ago." Oh boy. Juvia could handle hitting people with her 'arrow of love' as she fondly called it, but being in front of a person who almost caught her doing that, had not Natsu interfered? This was way too stress-inducing.

He took the liberty to sit down beside her, too close for her own liking. She was still embarrassed from what had happened before.

"That last time was a disastrous first meeting." He glanced at her, letting a breath out of his lips. "I haven't formally introduced myself.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." The guy extended his hand for Juvia to shake. She hesitated for a while before contemplating that she had practically trespassed his place and had disturbed his privacy, which she needed to compensate to.

Juvia took his hand and shook it. "My name is Juvia Loxar." She said quietly, gracing a small smile on her face.

Releasing her hand and leaning back, the young man tried to start up a conversation. "So, what are you doing here Juvia?" He asked. It was not everyday that Gray got to see her in this part of town. He saw people sat down on this bench many, many times. Most of them were couples, wanting to be foster parents to the children in the shelter. He usually didn't talk to them, as he was too busy for that. Seeing Juvia here was an astonishment for him and he had the instinct to talk to her for a while. Besides, his schedule permitted him to have a casual talk today, seeing as it was not loaded with anything important as of the moment.

Silence engulfed them as Juvia began to think of what to say. She wasn't entirely open to the notion of letting people know that she came from there, because she was embarrassed that the very institution that could have helped her made friends and forget about the misery from the abandonment of her parents was also one of the reasons she almost shut down her capability of feeling happiness.

"I came from here." She admitted, playing with her fingers as she continued on. "When Juvia was three years old, from what I could remember, my mother left me here." Pausing for a while as if she was waiting for a reaction from the guy beside her, she heard him let out an approving sound to continue on. "I did not make friends here before. Had always been the center of bullying. So I left seven years ago. Visiting this place now seems so foreign to me. I could sense that it has changed a lot." She said, ending her story with a cheery tone. Turning to look at Gray, she offered him a smile, signaling the end of her story.

Gray, on the other hand, sung a humming tune and made a face, nodding at what she had just said. He straightened his posture and began his part of the conversation. "Well... the orphanage was rehabilitated by my foster mom."

He looked at the shelter and sighed. Gray didn't know all the details but he could at least give her an overview. "Some time ago, and I assume that's the time you've left this place, the head mistress back then decided to marry and have her own family. She left the position to whoever was willing to take over the place." He continued casually. "She wanted the place to be as lively and inviting as possible. I tell you, that woman loved kids. She even made the playground bigger to let the children have more fun. That's why when she passed away three years ago, her real daughter took over."

Still refusing to look at Gray, Juvia nodded after she listened to his story. She supposed that Gray's mother was a wonderful woman with all the things she had done and had been dedicated to do. Even though she hadn't met his mom, she knew she was a nice and a very welcoming person. Gray's smile never left his lips, an indication that he had fancied talking and being proud about his mom. And for a moment, Juvia became envious that Gray had been taken care of by the lady he was talking about. She wished she had met her, too.

"Your mother was a great lady. Juvia wishes she could've met her." She said, voicing out her previous thoughts. "What's her name, if I may know, Gray-san?"

The young man scoffed. "Geez. You don't have to be so formal, you know." He wasn't used with girls who had such politeness. Gray's female friends, although respectful in their own way, were never that formal. "And my mom's name was Ur."

Juvia giggled a tiny bit._ 'He was cute when he's slightly irritated'_. She thought. The girl never thought that someone would get annoyed by her politeness. "Sorry," She spoke, having that pink hue stained on her cheeks once again. "I get scolded whenever I lose a respectful tone."

He knew at some point that this girl was weird. She had a lively facade and yet her eyes were yearning for something. There was something troubling her and it involved the orphanage.

Mocking her with her oh-so-polite tone of speaking, Gray inquired, "If I may ask, what's your purpose here, sitting in front of the shelter?" His tone was serious and Juvia can't help but shrink by his bold questioning. "Surely, there's something. Usually people sit here to watch the kids for their possible adoption."

By this, Juvia averted her eyes once more and clenched her fists on her lap that created creases on her dress. She released a sigh and thought about how good he was at reading people. The young lady bit her lip as she wondered why he hadn't seen through her lie the first time.

"J-Juvia's here to ask if they have her records that could h-help her find her p-parents' whereabouts."

There, she said it.

For some time now, even before she got packages and visits from Mavis asking her to be a cupid, Juvia already had plans to search for her parents. She had a lot of questions swimming in her head and they needed to be addressed. Answers were what she yearned for. For her, it was okay to just meet them and ask them a lot of who's, what's and why's. It was enough to talk to them for a day and the next one would be a normal one, like they haven't met. A single day of interaction and she would be contented. So her resolve was as clear as the sky- she wanted to meet her parents and she was starting now.

Strangely enough, it was the first time that she spoke of it out loud. The fact that there weren't many people speaking with her was one of the reasons she hadn't told anyone about this. Recently, she had made friends and felt comfortable and secure when they were around her for company. But here she was, speaking to the guy who made her cringe in fright and almost fell from the twelfth floor out of nervousness, because he confronted her aggressively during their first encounter, and telling him something personal. Maybe, she felt okay with it because he spilled some stories about his mother a while ago, and he talked to her like they had known each other for a long time now. Like they were friends. Whatever the reason may be, Juvia thought that it was relaxing to have told someone about it, before she stepped inside the orphanage and face what has been haunting her.

Hearing him stand up, Juvia's eyes wandered over his back, towering her form. Turning around, he locked his eyes with hers and gave her a smirk, to which Juvia just raised her eyebrows. He was one cocky man.

"You're not going to meet your parents if you just sit there and do nothing." He motioned his head to the direction of the orphanage, as if asking her to come along with him. "As I said, my sister's working there. Maybe she could help you. And I- uh, could help you too." As he said those words, he faced the shelter again, leaving Juvia puzzled by his moment of stammer there.

Standing up and straightening her dress, the young woman walked off with him, happy that he was the first to know and that he was willing to help her, with no judgments or whatsoever.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She walked beside him, showing off her set of white pearls as she smiled. The man beside her groaned and glared at her.

"Seriously? From -san to -sama? How weird can you get," it was strange to address someone like that, especially him. He was nowhere near a god.

Biting her lip and giggling softly, she ran her way to the entrance. He shook his head at her childishness.

"Maybe she got that habit of giving people honorifics here." Taking long strides and speeding up his pace to catch up, Gray walked to the gates, following the peculiar girl named Juvia to talk to his sister.

* * *

Hi! Sorry if this was really, really late. I hope that the Gruvia interaction compensate for the lateness of the chapter. Sorry if the characters were too OOC. I promise it'll get better as the plot progresses. I felt the need to post this chapter since Fairy Tail's release yesterday. Gray hasn't stripped that butterfly t-shirt. ;)

Anyway, I'm currently making one-shots and another chapter of this. I'm also outlining and making scratches of another multi-chapter story, this time it's in the FT-verse.

Does this chapter deserve a review? Please tell me what you think about it. Thank you for reading! Until next chapter!


End file.
